Red silver
by OroTheIberianLynx
Summary: Elaena and Stephane are made up people because I didn't Know who else to pare with Scotland and I wanted the maid to be random. Anyway just England and Spain making out on the bed. Spain becoming a sort of princess. Mostly Uksp. Oneshot. Btw the silver and red, for those who haven't read this book, come from the Red Queen.


Arthur was to choose a princess for when he became prince. Arthur was a silver born as a shadow of his brother, Alistair. Most of the silvers were pretty. Just pretty. Though one special red with a special ability was beautiful and gorgeous. The red was a boy no less but with his slim waist, perfect birthing hips, full lips, and pretty eyelashes, he could be mistaken as a girl anytime. He swore under his fathers rule that he would make the red his. All that stood in his way was his older brother, and soon to be king, who got to choose first.

Alistair stood up and walked torward Antonio. Arthur curled his hand into a fist and held his breath. Arthur didn't hear who his brother picked. His head full of relief as he saw Alistair walk back with a ginger haired girl. He stood up and walked torwards Antonio. "Antonio?" he said as he held out his hand for Antonio to take. Antonios face was priceless. Shock. His face was full if it. Antonio shakily took it and walked back with Arthur to their seat.

Alistair started walking torwards me. _Shit_ was all I could think at the moment. Luckily he chose Elaena some ginger haired girl. What a relief. Now I just need to get through Arthur and I'll be able to go home. I watched as Arthur made his way torwards me. _They're both mocking me_ I thought. "Antonio?" Arthur said. Chin up, eyes half closed looking down at me, and smug smile.

 _No you're supposed to pick a silver not some red like me!_ I screamed inside my head. I had no other choice but to take his hand and follow him to his seat next to his mother. _BULLSHIT my mind screamed over and over._

I wonder what kind of hell Arthur's gonna put me through.

Antonio walked down one of the castle corridors trying to dodge facing Elaena, the castles newly brat. Til he was pulled into one of the many rooms and into the arms of Arthur who smuggly smiled down at Antonio. Antonio gulped anxiously trying not to look into Arthur eyes or really his face. Arthur started pulling Antonio torwards the bed. Arthur sat down on the bed and was leaning against the headboard of the bed. He pulled Antonio onto his lap, legs handing off the side of the bed. Arthur pulled Antonios upper body to his chest and started playing with his hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you in my arms like this." Arthur mumbled as he pulled Antonio off his chest and started rubbing his sides making Antonio shiver. "You're so beautiful you know?" Arthur complemented Antonio who looked away blushing hard. "Come on I wanna see your pretty face." Arthur smirked slightly.

Antonio slowly turned his reddened face torwards Arthurs. Arthur immediately kissed Antonio. Tongues meeting in a firey dance. Arthurs hands slid down torwards Antonios sides, rubbing his sides gently making Antonio quiver. Soon the hands on Antonios waist found themselves on his perfect behind under the dress Antonio was forced to wear. Groping and squeazing him. Antonio moaned and gasped startled. Arthur smirked slightly exploring Antonios mouth throughly. As Antonio and Arthur continued their 'dance' they didn't hear nor notice two quick knocks on the door. Til the door opened and a quiet and shy maid by the name stephane walked in but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene infront of her. " Oh a-ahem. " she quietly muttered in which got the attention of Antonio who pulled away and burried his face onto Arthurs chest, blushing hard. Arthur looked up proudly as though saying to the maid _'Look at my prize look at what I won what my older brother could've won but he was to much of an idiot.'_ "What is it stephane?" He asked giving the maid an oddly cold stare. "O-oh well the bonnefoys want to sign a peace contract with you and that they need you in the dining room ASAP." Stephane answered. "Alright I'll be on my way tell them so." "Y-yes sir.." the little maid muttered and walked off.

"Well great their goes our night.." Arthur muttered queitly starting to get up but Antonio stopped him dead in his tracks and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Just sign the damn peace treaty and come back.." Antonio answered lustfully.

Arthur had never been happier to sign a peace treaty.


End file.
